fanfictheluckyonesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Call Me Maybe
}} Call Me Maybe en español Tal Vez Me Llamas, es una canción interpretada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece originalmente a la cantante Carly Rae Jepsen. Será interpretada por Bridgette y Violet. Contexto de la Canción: Después de que ambas chicas se dan cuenta de la atracción que tienen hacia Roger comienzan a retarse entre ellas. Chris les sugiere plasmarlo en una canción y las chicas no dudan en hacer su enfrentamiento de divas. Letra de la Canción: Bridgette: I threw a wish in the well Don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell And now you're in my way Violet: I trade my soul for a wish Pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this But now you're in my way Bridgette y Violet: Your stare was holding Ripped jeans, skin was showing Hot night wind was blowing Where do you think you're going, baby? Bridgette con Chicas de New Divide: Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy But here's my number, so call me maybe ... It's hard to look right at you baby But here's my number, so call me maybe Violet con Chicas de New Divide: Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy But here's my number, so call me maybe ... It's hard to look right at you baby But here's my number, so call me maybe Bridgette y Violet: You took your time with the call I took no time with the fall You gave me nothing at all But still you're in my way Bridgette: I beg and borrow and steal Have foresight and it's real I didn't know I would feel it But it's in my way Violet: Your stare's holding Ripped jeans, skin was showing Hot night wind was blowing Where do you think you're going baby? Bridgette con Chicas de New Divide: Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy But here's my number, so call me maybe ... It's hard to look right at you baby But here's my number, so call me maybe Violet con Chicas de New Divide: Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy But here's my number, so call me maybe ... It's hard to look right at you baby But here's my number, so call me maybe Bridgette y Violet: Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad, I missed you so, so bad Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that, I missed you so, so bad Bridgette: It's hard to look right at you baby But here's my number, so call me maybe Violet: Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy But here's my number, so call me maybe Chicas de New Divide: And all the other boys try to chase me But here's my number, so call me maybe Bridgette y Violet: Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad, I missed you so, so bad Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that ... So call me maybe Vídeo: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Here I Am Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Bridgette Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Violet